


golden stars (and golden hearts)

by cherryjaemins



Series: something like love, baby (nomin) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Na Jaemin, College Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Swimmer Lee Jeno, jaemin just likes drawing on jeno's arm that's it, jaemin loves drawing, jaemin loves his gold pen, jaemin loves jeno too, jeno is jaemin’s muse, jeno loves jaemin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaemins/pseuds/cherryjaemins
Summary: jaemin likes seeing jeno this way; as his muse, with golden swirls all down his veiny arms. and jeno loves seeing jaemin that way; in focus, his hand drawing golden designs gracefully across jeno's skin, his own canvas.





	golden stars (and golden hearts)

there is something about waking up next to lee jeno, jaemin thinks.

maybe it is that when jeno wakes up, the first thing he does is search for jaemin’s body to wrap his arms around.

maybe it is that jeno has the most beautiful face when he wakes up in the morning. when his cheeks are puffy and his hair is messy and soft and his lips are swollen and pouting.

maybe it is that jeno has that kind of raspy morning voice that sends shivers down jaemin’s back, deep and husky and laced with fatigue from swim practice the night before.

but jaemin thinks his favorite reason is because he wakes up every morning knowing that jeno is his, and his only.

and _of course_ jaemin is going to use this to his advantage.

so when they have gotten past the obstacle of shaking off their tiredness, jeno still whining and trying to persuade jaemin to stay in bed longer by pressing wet, openmouthed kisses to the nape of jaemin’s neck, jaemin drags him to the bathroom. they giggle as they playfully wrestle each other, jeno trying to push jaemin out of the bathroom as jaemin whines.

”i want to shower with you.” jaemin pouts. jeno sighs.

”no.”

”but we’re saving water.” and jaemin sees jeno stop and think. any mention of saving money is something worth considering.

”fine.” jeno huffs, pulling jaemin back into the bathroom.

”i’m going to pretend you said yes because you wanted to shower with me, not because you want to save money,” jaemin pouts, already taking his shirt off. he ‘ooh’s at jeno’s bare chest, winking slyly as he runs his hands over jeno’s toned abs, "someone has been working hard during swim practice."

jeno rolls his eyes fondly, gently shoving jaemin into the shower and turning the hot water on, his lips connecting to jaemin’s skin and never leaving his body for the rest of the shower.

they don’t have any serious schedules until the afternoon. jaemin will have his art history class and jeno his biochem class, so they take their time, jeno wrapping jaemin in a big fluffy towel, his own wrapped around his waist, and picks jaemin up bridal style, carrying him to the bed, where he throws him down. 

jaemin bounces a few times, giggling, before wriggling out of the towel and getting up, going towards the wardrobe, taking out jeno's clothes and pulling them on, the familiar scent of chlorine and sandalwood surrounding him.

jeno has always been taller and broader and more muscular than jaemin, and that is something jaemin has always loved. he definitely loves it now, as he wriggles into an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.

jeno himself has already changed into a pair of sweatpants, keeping his chest bare. jaemin snorts.

”showoff.” he mutters, closing the drawer. jeno wraps his arms around jaemin’s middle and pressing a kiss to jaemin’s neck, not answering.

and later, when they’re both studying and reading their textbooks, jaemin pulls out his gold pen, his favorite pen. it glides gracefully on paper whenever he writes, and he has almost ten of the same one.

his favorite thing to do with them, however, is draw on jeno’s arms with them. 

and the best part about it is that jeno has always been a little paler than jaemin, which makes the gold contrast beautifully with his milky skin. 

jaemin wriggles a little in jeno’s lap.

”baby.” he whines. jeno chuckles, his chin resting on jaemin’s shoulder. 

“we haven’t even studied for fifteen minutes, nana.” jeno murmurs, his strong arms caging jaemin’s slightly leaner figure, hands flipping pages in a biochem textbook.

jaemin feels himself melt a little at the use of the nickname.

”can i draw on your arm?” jaemin goes to lift the sleeve of jeno’s shirt up, but then realizes he’s not even wearing a shirt still. he sighs, rolling his eyes.

”what? you want me to put a shirt on?” jeno snickers. jaemin stutters. obviously he wants the shirt off.

”wha- no, that’s not-, i mean, i don’t ca-“

”just kidding, nana. you can draw.” jeno holds out his arm a little higher. jaemin shifts so he’s sitting sideways in jeno’s lap, and pulls off the cap on the pen. 

most of the time, jaemin usually draws how he’s feeling. 

when he’s sad, jeno will let jaemin draw meaningless squiggles on his arm, soft strokes but messy and with no shape or form, usually how jaemin’s thoughts are.

when he’s happy, jeno lets jaemin draw beautiful golden roses and flowers spiraling over his arm, framed by sparkling leaves and vines.

and when he’s mad, jeno does not let jaemin draw on his arm. instead, jeno pulls jaemin onto his lap, rocking him back and forth and telling him it’s okay, it’s okay.

but right now, when jaemin isn’t feeling anything in particular, he draws the universe.

he starts with a small sun on the center of the back of jeno’s hand, and then proceeds outward, drawing little planets and stars and comets along the way. 

he knows he’s being dramatic, but he can’t help but believe that jeno is his own universe. 

he doesn’t know that jeno is watching until he stops at his forearm, not wanting to go any further for fear of getting too carried away.

jeno nuzzles jaemin’s cheek.

”why’d you stop?” he whispers.

jaemin caps his pen, before turning to face jeno completely.

”you’re my muse.” jaemin whispers back, and suddenly a wave of emotion stumbles into his throat. he swallows it back down, blinking his tears away. but jeno notices, like always.

”oh,  _baby_.” jeno murmurs fondly, cupping jaemin’s face, pressing a soft kiss to jaemin’s lips.

”stop.” jaemin whines, burying his face in jeno’s neck. jeno chuckles, pulling jaemin close.

”you’re too cute.” he kisses the top of jaemin’s head.

when jaemin hums in response, jeno rubs his back gently, hearing jaemin’s breathing level out. he’s not completely asleep yet, but he’s dozing off.

jeno‘s next words are soft, as if he’s in deep thought. ”you’ve got a heart of gold, baby, just like that pen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @cherryjaemins  
> or cc!: www.curiouscat.me/cherryjaemins


End file.
